Coisas que irritam Percy Jackson
by Akashi15
Summary: Depois do episódio da lista que Percy fez, Annabeth decide pagar na mesma moeda!


**Recomendo que leiam "Coisas que irrtam Annabeth Chase" antes... Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são do Tio Rick!

**Coisas que irritam Percy Jackson**

Annabeth's POV

Há uns dias, Percy fez uma lista com as coisas que me irritam e a própria lista me irritou! Não entendo por que, mas tenho duas teorias: ele quer ter um manual para me irritar, ou eu sou muito "irritável" e ele quer ter cuidado... De todo modo, eu resolvi me vingar (porque tacar fogo na lista não é suficiente!) e fazer uma lista com as coisas que irritam _ele _(eu não tinha muita coisa pra fazer naquele dia!). Eu fiz me lembrando de cabeça da que ele fez. Ficou assim:

1 – Paul e sua mãe se pegando no seu quarto (não é contra o Paul, mas eles têm outros lugares para fazer isso!)

2 – Meus ataques de ciúme por causa de Rachel...

3 – ...Ou por causa das filhas de Afrodite e de Hermes...

4 - ... Ou ninfas e dríades

5 – Quando eu arrasto ele pra um monumento...

6 - ...E começo a falar de arquitetura

7 – Jogar captura da bandeira em time diferente do meu...

8 – ...E perder

9 – Ter "sonhos"de semideus (leia-se: pesadelos que acontecem)

10 – Ser chamado de Perseu Jackson (ele diz que sente um arrepio na espinha quando ouve isso)

11 – Eu comentar que deveria ter me juntado às caçadoras

12 – Quando eu não facilito as coisas

13 – Encontrar um monstro em cada esquina

14 – Me ver conversando com um cara bombado...

15 - ... Ou com Apolo

16 – Eu chamá-lo de inútil...

17 - ... Ou de outras piadas de peixe tipo: Nemo, Free Willy ou Shamu

18 – O fato do Sr. D nunca acertar o seu nome não importa se ele salvou o Olimpo ou não

19 - Luke

20 – Quando eu começo a falar sobre o quão bom (em todos os sentidos) Luke era

21 – Tântalo

22 – Tântalo babando Clarisse

23 – Clarisse e outros valentões de Ares

24 – Ares querendo vingança (nossa, o cara guarda rancor, hein? Falta de coisa pra fazer)

25 – Ficar conhecido como "o cara que destrói colégios e é eternamente expulso"

26 – Não poder voar

27 – Thalia sempre ganhando dele

28 – Eu e Thalia dando ordens em batalhas

29 – Quando eu tenho que faltar a suruba das quintas

30 – Ser chamado pra uma missão

31 – Ter uma missão no acampamento e não ser chamado pra ela

32 – Minha mãe pressionando-o

33 – Eu provando que sou mais inteligente que ele...

34 - ...Ou que tudo é mais inteligente que ele

35 – Passar mais de duas semanas sem me ver

36 – Quando a gente fala coisas importantes sobre ele...

37 - ...E exclui ele da conversa mesmo estando bem do nosso lado

38 – Ficar longe da sua mãe

40 – Grover cantando ou tocando "_So Yesterday_" da Hilary Duff

41 – Grover nos interrompendo pelo elo de empatia

42 – As previsões de Rachel (elas geralmente dizem coisas ruins)

43 – Sua mãe agindo como uma mãe de verdade em público

44 – Seu pai se gabando de que seu filho salvou o Olimpo e o mundo aos 16 anos

45 – Quando eu o assusto usando meu boné dos Yankees

46 – Pessoas, principalmente do chalé de Hermes, mexendo no chifre de Minotauro

47 – Fazer ele ler qualquer coisa em qualquer língua

48 – Ir ao mundo inferior, só de visita, mesmo que pra conversar com Nico

_ .. _ .. _

Quando eu estava contemplando minha obra, Percy surgiu por trás de mim, me abraçando e tomou o papel das minhas mãos genilmente sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Eu sabia que você não ia resistir a fazer uma listinha minha, Sabidinha! - e começou a ler (ou tentar!) – Então, gostou de escrever isso?

- Pra falar a verdade, foi um ótimo meio de passar à tarde! Não tinha mais nada pra fazer, né?

Depois de duas horas contadas de relógio, ele começou a rir, não era bem a reação que eu esperava, então perguntei por que ele ria, ao que ele respondeu, tirando lágrimas dos olhos, de um jeito bem sedutor:

- Sabidinha, metade dessa lista não me irrita realmente...

- E...?

- Significa que você tem que aprender a fazer esse tipo de lista com o mestre! – Percy falou do modo que ele fala quando tá dando em cima de mim (como se precisasse! ¬¬') e enroscando seus braços bem definidos dos treinos na minha cintura.

- E eu posso saber quem é ele, _sir_? – eu disse me entregando à brincadeira e me pendurando em seu pescoço.

- Bem, eu não quero me gabar, mas tenho quase certeza que sou eu – e deu um sorriso galanteador.

- Nesse caso, como é que eu faço uma lista com as coisas que irritam Perseu Jackson? – lá vem o arrepio.

- Essa é fácil! – eu já estava pegando a caneta e o papel pra anotar quando ele disse – Não vai precisar nem de papel, nem de caneta...

- E como é que eu vou fazer a lista, cabeça de alga?

- Não vai. Ao invés de perder o seu tempo fazendo isso, você vai preferir dar uns pegas no seu amado e querido namorado que te salvou e salvou o Olimpo e o mundo e negou virar um deus só pra poder te pegar o tempo todo! Afinal, nós dois sabemos que esse negócio de lista é só um artifício pra isso...

- Ah, seu... – ele percebeu a raiva e, não, ele não saiu correndo! Ao perceber que eu estava correndo na direção dele pra estrangulá-lo ou fazer algo pior, ele foi na minha direção e me deu um beijo... UAU! É, a palavra, permitida para menores, que melhor define esse beijo é: UAU!

Depois desse beijo "UAU!" a gente saiu do chalé de Atena e fomos pro de Poseidon. Sabe, os meus irmãos não iriam querer ver o que íamos fazer (nem minha mãe, por sinal, ela podia me transformar em Medusa!), e no chalé do Percy ninguém atrapalharia e o pai dele não nos condenaria, pelo contrário, daria parabéns ao filho!

**N/A: Então, o que acharam? Reviews?**

**Beijos, biggestdreamer182***


End file.
